Mouse and the Menace REMASTERED
"Mouse and the Menace REMASTERED" is a remake of the 2018 story The Mouse And The Menace! and a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. Mario is having troubles with a pesky mouse who keeps eating up his food. He calls BTG to get a robotic cat for him after seeing him defeat his other cats. How will his plan go? Script WARNING: The story may have swearing it. It starts with showing a paper's bottom ripped off. When the camera goes down, it shows mouse traps with messages such as: "IRON CAGE IN BARS WILL NOT MAKE.", "SIMPLY MAGNIFICENT.", "I JUST ADORE CHEDDAR!!", "LIMBO.", and "ARE YOU KIDDIN'??". It then goes to a scene where Mario is seen chasing the mouse with a broom. Mario: DOG GONE FOOD EATING NO GOOD FOR NOTHING RODENT!! Mouse is then seeing quickly zipping through five traps getting all the cheese without being harmed. Mario continues to chase the mouse until he goes to the kitchen. He smashes the broom all over the place. Chef Pee Pee: Woah Mario! Calm down! Suddenly, he gets hit in the face with the broom. Chef Pee Pee: FUCK!! Mario: Sorry Chef Pee Pee! Mouse arrives in his hole safe and sound. Mario however is seen raising his broom up waiting for him. Mario: NOW I GOTCHA!! Mouse is seen on the fridge grabbing on of the broom's strings and uses it as whistle. Mario overhears this and smashes a window with the broom. Mouse: (Sad clicking noises) Seven years baaad luck... It then transitions to the next scene. It shows Mario and Mouse walking back and fourth. Mario: That settles it! What I need around here is a cat! He then opens the front door and is seen quickly zipping back with a cat cage. Mario: (Laughs and breaks the fourth wall) Flat tire held me up folks! He then places the cage to the front of the kitchen and opens it. Mario: Alright pussy cat! Go get that mouse! The cat is seen meowing in anger and goes to the kitchen. Loud crashing noises are heard. Mario: Did he do i-- Suddenly, it shows the cat attached to a rocket while waving his hand back to Mario. It blasts off leaving a hole in the wall. Mouse is seen waving at the cat with a small green towel. The next scene shows Mario with a Mountain Lion cage. He then pushes the cage to the kitchen and more loud noises are heard. The lion's face is seen angered and still. Mario: Nice job ca-- Suddenly, it shows it actually going back with the cage destroyed and a sign saying "MOUNTAINED LION". Meanwhile, the mouse is seen in his hole with a sign filled with cat images. He goes to the VARIABLES sign and paints a cat.on the bottom it says PROBABLES. The scene transitions to next one. It shows a gangster like cat with a guitar case and Mario is seen talking to him. Mario: Do you have it straight now Killer? Wipe out that mouse! Killer makes a �� sign with his fingers and goes to the kitchen. Mario: This cat can't possibly miss! Killer opens his guitar case and a ton of destructive and dangerous items are seen being pulled out. He then takes off his hat holding it and knocks on the wall. On the top of the inside, mouse is seen holding a bowling ball throws it. The ball lands on Killer's head. He however is then seen walking backwards for some reason undoing everything he did in the first place. Mario sees him and Killer is seen walking out the front door backwards while Mouse closes the door dusting his hands. The next scene shows Mario on the phone. Mario: Um hello? Brooklyn T. Guy: Yea you called a construction worker? Mario: Yes I did! I need help. Can you please build me a artificial robotic cat? Brooklyn T. Guy: Hmmm, maybe can do. I'll be there in like a few minutes. Mario: Ok but hurry! He then hangs up. 10 minutes later... A door bell ring is heard. Mario: That must be him! He quickly opens the door to Brooklyn T. Guy Brooklyn T. Guy: Hey. You called for? Mario: Yes I did! Come in! It then shows Brooklyn T. Guy and Mario inside the house. Brooklyn T. Guy: So, I heard about you asking for a robotic cat? Mario: Correct! There is a mouse that keeps defeating off my cats and I want to get rid of him now! Brooklyn T. Guy: Alright! This might take a while though. You have a garage somewhere? Mario: Yep! Brooklyn T. Guy: Ok. 30 minutes later... It shows construction noises being heard in the garage. It then goes to the inside where Mario is seen attaching the head to the robot and lower it with a lever. Mario: Finished at last! Brooklyn T. Guy: Now to see if he shall work. Mario presses a button called "STAND UP". The cat successfully manages to stand up on two legs and looks at the audience. It starts licking it's self on it's arms and legs. Mario: Boy! That was keem! But this is the test that really counts! Mario hands Brooklyn T. Guy a toy mouse. Brooklyn T. Guy activates the toy and let's it go walking to the front of the garage. The Robotic Cat is seen going after the mouse walking on two legs. He crushes the toy and eats it alive. Mario: Nice work robot! Now we shall go after the real thing! Brooklyn T. Guy: I gotta get going now. See you! Brooklyn T. Guy leaves while Mario and the robotic cat are seen going back to the house. It then shows the kitchen where the cat slowly approaches the inside. Mouse is seen going to the fridge for some food but then sees the robot in shock. Quickly he hides into his hole while the robotic cat is seen approaching it. Mouse is seen on the top throwing a bowling ball. The bowling ball however, flattens from the heavy metal the cat has and falls on the ground. Mouse comes out of the hole thinking the cat is gone while growling is heard. He looks up and the robotic cat is seen with a horrific face. Mouse: YIPE!! He runs off frightened while the cat slowly walks on two legs. He attempts to burn the cat, blow it up with dynamite and shoot it with a gun. All of which fall and he gets pushes from the latter option. Mouse looks up the see the cat and runs off while the latter grabs the gun. It shows the cat TWISTING the gun and throwing it on the ground with anger. The next scene shows the mouse running to a hole but is stopped by the cat's hand. He runs to another one is stopped. He runs to the third one but yet again stopped. Mouse is seen running while the cat is chasing it on two legs. Robotic Cat: (Growl) Mouse is seen painting a electric socket black into making it look like a hole. The cat is seen approaching more fastly while letting out a horrific growl. His face then turns stumped when he sees a sign on a mouse hole that says "THROUGH THIS HOLE WENT THE MOST BEAUTIFUL MOUSE IN THE WOILD!". The Robotic Cat then gets angered and shrieks at the hole. He puts his hand in the hole only to get a electric shock. Mouse then comes with a sign saying "BELOW CAR SALE! ONLY USED IN CEILING!". Angered, the cat kicks the sign with it's leg and runs to the right. He then encounters the mouse again with a doll in his hand. He tries to see it but the mouse will not allow him. This causes him to start crying while the mouse is seen smiling. He gives the cat the doll and he starts playing with it happily. Suddenly, all of the metal of the cat turns red and overheated. Mouse is seen heating up the cat's body while smiling with a metal plate on his face. The cat looks under his legs to see the mouse. Shocked, he runs off but quickly comes back to turn the robot's nose red before running off again. The next scene shows rope while the cat is running on two legs. Mouse is seen holding on two the rope while a huge snap is heard. It then shows the cat's head on the floor while it's headless body is seen looking for it. It goes to the front of the kitchen where Mouse gives it a toaster. The cat touches the toaster mistaking it for his head and puts it on his head. Toasts start popping out of the toaster while the cat is seen trying to walk. Mouse then kicks the cat in the back with a large brick attached to a large stick. The Robotic Cat then trips over his head with a loud crash. His headless body is seen falling on the ground while with a thump his head attaches it's self back to it's normal state while he shakes his head in confusion. The next scene shows construction noises being heard in the mouse's hole. It shows the inside where he is seen putting dynamite liquid into a toy mouse's back. Mouse: This shall fix him! It shows the cat waiting for the mouse to come outside. When the toy arrives, the cat starts to jump on it but it keeps getting away. It eventually stops and the cat can finally get it's chance. He slowly approaches the toy without noticing for a trap. When he gets more closer, he lets out a horrific growl while jumping on it. It shows the outside of the house where it is destroyed by a massive explosion turning to burnt sticks. The sticks collapse as the house is thorn to shreds. Mario comes out from a broken door looking at place in shock. Mario: M-my house! R-ruined!! He then sees a dog house. Mario: But I still got a place to live. And I am rid of that mouse! Mouse however comes out from one of the bricks of the dog house and looks at the audience. Mouse: Should I tell him? It irises out on him. Trivia * This is the first story to be remastered. * It is a remake of Mouse and the Menace!. A story made by MarioFan2009 himself in December 2018. * MarioFan2009 is the first person to remaster a story. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Remastered Versions Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:SML Shorts Category:Mario Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Robotic Cat Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Cat (Mouse and the Menace) Episodes Category:Killer Episodes Category:Mountain Lion Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program